


The Arrival of Knowledge

by Digigal_transbian



Series: The Arrivals [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Alien Rituals, Eldritch, Gen, Rituals, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digigal_transbian/pseuds/Digigal_transbian
Summary: Plagued by the stresses of final exams, a group of broke college students summon Yog-Sothoth for help.
Series: The Arrivals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757344
Kudos: 2





	The Arrival of Knowledge

“Look, I’m a bit busy right now. I’ll text you back. Just got some important stuff to take care of and I’ll get back to you. And yes, I’ll remember to pick up the eggs, I saw the sticky notes.”

Jimothy puts down the phone and looks out on the Atlantic ocean, feeling the cool breeze through his dirty blond hair. To his right sits Alexandra, the astronomy major and professional freelance artist that he’s known since grade school. Doing yoga on his left is Z, the psychology major that no one remembers meeting but everyone enjoys being around.

“The sky is clear and the stars seem right, don’t they Jim?” Z asks his friend, “Do you think we’ll be successful at this?”

“If Tyler and Simon decide they want to show up anytime soon, we might have a shot.” Jimothy responds, his patience beginning to run thin, “Also if we figure out exactly what we are going to summon, that might help us a bit.”

Conveniently enough, just as Jimothy finishes saying that, Tyler and Simon pull up in a red 1974 Corvette that belonged to Simon’s grandfather. They jump out of the car, Tyler heading to the trunk to pull a few things out while Simon joins the rest of the group on the sand.

“About time you guys showed up,” Alexandra chuckles, “What took you so long?”

“Traffic and finding summoners salt at this time of night.” Tyler answers, tossing the bag over to Z, who fumbles a bit but manages to catch it without anything dropping or breaking, “Have we decided what we’re even gonna call up yet?”

Jimothy starts setting everything up for the ritual while Z begins to lay the salt around in the required base pattern. Alexandra flips through her journal looking at a few options she marked off earlier.

“I went through a while back and marked off a few ones that would be either interesting or useful to bring out. I ended up with Azathoth, Cthulhu, and Yog-Sothoth. Which one sounds better to you guys?” Alexandra asks the group, “I have all the specifics for each already in my bag, so it’s just a matter of which one we choose.”

“Yog-Sothoth sounds interesting,” Tyler says, “It is finals week soon and I am not looking forward to my Chem final. If it can raise my grade, I think there’s nothing to lose.”

“I agree, Yog-Sothoth would be a good choice. It’d be interesting to see if it even works in the first place. And she has a point, finals week is right around the corner,” Alexandra pipes up, “Should we go ahead and get started?”

Everyone looks at each other and nods. Alexandra digs through her bag to find the things needed for summoning the beyond one, Yog-Sothoth, and sets them up in the summoning circle. Jimothy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small dictionary and begins writing out the summoning chant, while Z finishing the pattern.

Jimothy sets the final piece in place, clears his throat, and quotes the summoning chant.

“Yog-Sothoth phnglui fhtagn! Goka yysyha’h kadishtuoth! Yog-Sothoth noghai!”

\-------------------------------- ✾ --------------------------------

As Jimothy finishes the chant, the skies grow darker than night and the lurker at the threshold descends in a way that might be described by some as angelic. The orbs that adorn its body glisten in the faint moon light and the sea grows unusually calm. The winds slows to a gentle breeze that blows some of its smaller tentacles in a vaguely rhythmic fashion.

The being of all knowledge turns its large body comprised of strange glowing orb like structures to face the group and stretches its tendril like appendages in such a way that makes it seem as if it was just awoken from a long, deep slumber. Faintly, a groaning sound is heard, as if the creature was yawning.

The group stares at the creature in shock and awe. Z takes a couple steps backwards and begins to speak.

“Are we all sure that this was a good idea? I mean, it’s awesome, but in the biblical sense. Which means terrifying, among other things.” Z says with nervousness filling their voice, “The things this could do to us and all of reality are atrocious, are we sure we don’t just want to, I don’t know, get this done quickly and carefully and then unsummon it before we all die?”

“You worry too much, I know what I’m doing,” Tyler says, grinning, “Jimothy, ask it to grant us the knowledge to be able to ace our finals from now until the end of time.”

Jimothy nods, “Understood, boss lady.” He pulls out his pocket dictionary and begins translating the request into the language of the hulking creature the looms before them.

“Goka yysyha’h kadishtuoth!”

The orbs on the creature’s body begin to glow in different colors, waving its tendrils to signal forward the group of college students that want nothing more than to satisfy their curiosity and survive finals week. A stairway made up of a gray material that appears to be slimy and wet but is completely dry to the touch magically appears for them to approach the fruits of their summoning.

They each take a moment before following the staircase up towards Yog-Sothoth. The staircase seems to go on for eternity, with every step seeming to get no closer than the last. After several minutes of climbing, the group reach a large, flat, glimmering platform at the top. Yog-Sothoth is in full view and the tendrils settle. The staircase itself vanishes, leaving only the platform.

Jimothy says the request again and gets no response out of the giant lurker at the threshold, until three minutes later, when the being shows some signs of life. 

\-------------------------------- ✾ --------------------------------

Yog-Sothoth fixes its gaze on the group of broke college students and places a few of its tendrils on the corners of the platform, as if to hold it in the air while it speaks to the summoners.

“You make your desires clear, yet you do not understand the full weight of what is to come of them. Your minds are small and I know things that you simply cannot fathom. Do you still desire my infinite wisdom, or do you wish to spare yourselves the consequences?” It says to them in a booming voice.

The group look among themselves and think if this is really the outcome they want. Z stands off to the side and says nothing, looking over the edge for a way to escape the platform and get as far away from what they believe is the inevitable outcome. A lift made of the same material as the platform appears and Z leaves without any of the others knowing.

“Our desires remain true! Grant us the knowledge we so request!” Alexandra states to Yog-Sothoth, with an immense certainty filling her voice.

Yog-Sothoth sighs and its eyes glow a deep reddish green as it imparts the remaining 4 students on the platform with the knowledge they so foolishly believe they can handle. Their eyes widen and they drop to their knees, screaming and quivering.

“I can taste colors that shouldn’t exist!” Tyler screams before her heart stops entirely.

“I can smell the sounds of the screams of the damned!” Simon shouts with terror in his voice before falling off the side of the platform and to his rocky doom.

“Your sloth and greed are what brought you to this point,” Yog-Sothoth states to Alexandra and Jimothy, “You have brought this upon yourselves.”

Yog-Sothoth brushes the two off of the platform to join Simon and Tyler on a stone fifteen meters down. The large creature descends down to Z and speaks.

“You are the only of your friends that was wise enough to not be controlled by greed and sloth. I congratulate you. As such, I shall leave a tamed beast of burden from the elder things in your possession. Use it wisely, Z.” Yog-Sothoth says, with a Shoggoth coming out of the water and taking to Z’s side.

“May it treat you better than it treated its former masters.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old project for my English 102 class, we had to write a short story using 8 specific words/phrases. I couldn't decide what to write so I wrote 5, 3 of them are practically the same story while the other two are actually different stories entirely.


End file.
